Rot, weiß oder doch lieber rosé?
by Maede
Summary: Nach über acht Jahre kam ich zurück in die Heimat. Alles war bereit für einen Abend mit meinen besten Freunden. Das große Wiedersehen! Nur der Wein fehlte noch. Doch im Wine Shop Katsuda traf Tea nicht den charmanten Besitzer den sie erwartet hatte, sondern jemanden aus der Vergangenheit. Ein Wiedersehen mit unerwarteten Folgen…


Rot, Weiß oder doch lieber Rosé?

**Erstes und einziges Kapitel**  
**Das große Wiedersehen**

Die Tüten hingen schwer an meinen Armen und ich wünschte in diesem Moment, ich hätte mir auf die Zunge am Telefon gebissen, ehe ich meine Freunde zu einem Abendessen mit Vorspeise und Dessert eingeladen hatte. Heute Abend würde ich sie alle wieder sehen. Das erste Treffen, seit ich nach endlosen acht Jahren aus New York zurück gekommen bin. Acht Jahre. Wo war die Zeit seitdem geblieben? Ich habe meine Ausbildung zur professionellen Tänzerin im Broadway Dance Center erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ich konnte bei David Howard Ballett trainieren, bis meine Fußzehen bluteten. Er ist inzwischen ein alter Herr, aber nun mal eine Legende. Bev Brown ist nicht nur eine super Lehrerin was die modernen Tanzstile angeht, sie hat auch schon jede Menge tolle Musikvideos choreographiert. Man kommt um eine Kombination zwischen klassischem und zeitgenössischem Tanz einfach nicht drum herum. Die Atmosphäre war stets professionell und das Ausbildungskonzept hart, dennoch hat es sich gelohnt. Die Niveaustufen in den Tanzstunden sind in New York extrem hoch. Ich hielt mich für eine gute Tänzerin als ich Japan verließ. In Wahrheit war ich so gewöhnlich, dass sie mich in den ersten Wochen in den Kurs zu den Anfängern mit Vorkenntnissen steckten.  
Aber ich hatte mich schnell hochgearbeitet und heute bin ich eine gut bezahlte Tänzerin mit ausgebuchtem Terminkalender. Mein Traum hatte sich erfüllt. Ich habe das Leben eingeschlagen, dass ich immer wollte. Doch privat hatte ich nicht so viel erreicht. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Freunden. Serenity war inzwischen mit Tristan verheiratet. Dieser hatte seine eigene kleine Motorradwerkstatt und sie wohnte mit ihren Zwillingen in einem hübschen Reihenhaus. Joey hatte es nach endlosen Bewerbungen endlich auf die Polizeiakademie geschafft. Joey liebte immer noch das Risiko. Ließ sich für den Motorraddienst ausbilden... der Junge lebt einfach viel zu gefährlich. Manchmal glaube ich, er braucht diese Nähe zu Tod. Seine Fernbeziehung zu Mai verlief meines Wissens nach ebenfalls sehr gut. Und Yugi? Ja Yugi hat den Laden seines Großvaters übernommen. Keine große Überraschung in meinen Augen, aber ein gesichertes und vernünftiges Leben. So wie ich meinen alten Freund kannte. Er hielt immer noch Kontakt zu Rebecca, wenn auch auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Trotz dieser ganzen Infos war ich gespannt, was meine Freunde heute Abend alles erzählen würde. Wie es ihnen ergangen war. Ob ihr Leben so verlaufen war, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatten. Wir würden zweifellos Wein brauchen, um diese Frage zu klären!

Vollkommen aus der Puste blickte ich mich um. Wein. Wo sollte ich den jetzt noch herbekommen? Konnte mir das nicht etwas früher einfallen? In ganz Domino gab es nur eine gute Adresse wenn es um dieses Getränk ging: Katsudas Wine Shop. Dieser lag noch eine viertel Stunde zu Fuß entfernt. Stöhnend riss ich mich zusammen und schleppte weiter. Ich war Entbehrungen und harte Arbeit gewöhnt, da würde ich doch vor einer Weinkiste nicht kapitulieren. Oder etwa doch? Beschwingt betrat ich nach dem langen Marsch das Wein- und Feinkostlädchen von Herrn Katsuda. Niemand war zunächst zu sehen.  
„Hallo?", rief ich leicht verunsichert bekam aber zunächst keine Antwort.  
Nur das kurze Rascheln von Kleidung war zu hören ehe aus den scheinbar endlosen Weinregalen eine große Gestalt auf mich zukam. Aufgrund der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse konnte ich ihn zunächst nicht erkennen, doch klappte mir der Mund recht schnell auf, als ich erkannte wer mich da anscheinend gehört hatte.  
„Kaiba? Was machst du denn hier?"  
Unverwandt wie eh und je, blickte er auf mich hinab. Seine Augen verrieten nicht die geringsten Emotionen, ganz im Gegensatz zu meinen.  
„Tea Gardner... was für ein Zufall.", antwortete er kalt und verschränkte wie gewohnt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, was sollte ich wohl in einem Weingeschäft großartig suchen?"  
Sein Blick wurde kühler, distanzierter während er eine Augenbraue erhob und mich abschätzend musterte.  
„Mokuba hat mich mit der Ehre betraut, für deine Willkommensfeier ein geeignetes Gastgeschenk zu besorgen. Angeblich weil ich mich besser auskenne, aber das sehe ich ganz anders. Er hat einfach einen grauenhaften Geschmack was Wein angeht."  
Die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht und ich lächelte gekünstelt. Wie unglaublich peinlich! Ich hatte Kaiba nicht eingeladen! Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können! Was er jetzt wohl von mir dachte? Das ich kein Benehmen, keine Manieren haben würde? So unrecht hätte er damit wohl nicht. Ich hätte nicht von vorne herein denken sollen, dass er ablehnen würde. Ich hätte ihn ebenfalls einladen sollen, ganz gleich wie seine Antwort ausgefallen wäre. Aber nun war es zu spät und ich traute mich nicht mehr ihn hier und jetzt zu fragen. Das würde nur noch peinlicher werden. Zumal ich auf eine persönliche Abfuhr von ihm gut und gerne verzichten konnte. Kurz räusperte ich mich und suchte verlegen einen Punkt im Raum, den ich fixieren könnte um ihm nicht in die Augen zu blicken, dich mich zu durchbohren schienen.

„Wie überaus nett von dir, ihm diesen Gefallen zu erweisen. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, ich wollte auch noch Wein besorgen. Wo ist überhaupt der Hausherr? Herr Katsuda?"  
Kaiba zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.  
„Ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde darauf, dass er wiederkommt. Er sagte zu mir, er müsse den von mir gewünschten Wein erst aus dem Keller holen. Aber so langsam bekomme ich den Eindruck, er müsse ihn erst ausgraben, wo auch immer er ihn vergraben hat."  
„Um welchen handelt es sich denn?"  
Meine Neugier kannte wie immer keine Grenzen, doch Kaiba schien das keineswegs zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er setze sein mir bekanntes Grinsen auf, welches auch oft bei einem Duell mit Yugi sein Gesicht geziert hatte.  
„Warte es doch einfach ab. Spätestens auf deiner Party wirst du es wissen."  
Täuschte ich mich gerade oder flirtete Seto Kaiba mit mir? Mister Tiefkühltruhe 3000, der angeblich keinerlei Emotionen zuließ, war tatsächlich in der Lage mit einem anderen Lebewesen anzubandeln? Das musste das neue Weltwunder sein oder die Apokalypse stand bevor und ich sollte dringend mein Testament machen. Aber ich wusste natürlich, dass dies nicht die Wahrheit war. Gerade im Bezug auf Mokuba hatte er ein ganz großes Herz.

Sofort wurde der CEO wieder ernst und wand den Blick ab. War es ihm nun doch peinlich, dass er mal ein klein wenig Charme preisgegeben hatte? Warum? Dies gefiel mir gleich viel besser an ihm. Okay ich musste es zugeben, er gefiel mir so besser. Wenn Kaiba verschmitzt versuchte ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Wenn er mich unterschwellig neckte. Das hatte der CEO in seltenen Fällen auch in unserer Schulzeit getan. Wenn niemand es sonst mitbekam. Natürlich waren er dabei stets gehässig wie eh und je gewesen, aber ich hatte es offen gestanden vermisst. Ich hatte auch ihn vermisst, ganz gleich wie absurd das in diesem Moment klang. Auch wenn Kaiba es niemals wollte, so hatte ich ihn stets zu meinen Freunden dazu gezählt.  
„Es wird jedenfalls nicht solch ein billiges Gesöff sein, wie du es vielleicht gekauft hättest."  
Autsch, das tat weh. Aber gut getroffen Mister Tiefkühltruhe, dass muss ich dir lassen. Und sofort haben wir alle aufkommenden, freundlichen Emotionen für dich im Keim erstickt. Hervorragende Arbeit. Unwillkürlich entschlüpfte mir ein Laut des Erstaunens.

Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass Herr Katsuda die teuersten und edelsten Flaschen nicht in den Verkaufsräumen aufbewahrte und diese nur zum Vorschein kamen, wenn Kunden explizit nach ihnen verlangten. Alle diese Weine kosten umgerechnet viele tausend Dollar. Würde Kaiba derart viel Geld für mich ausgeben? Vor allem nachdem ich mir solch einen Fauxpas geleistet hatte? Ich räusperte mich dezent und versuchte ihn bei seiner Schwachstelle zu packen. Wie in der guten alten Schulzeit. Wenn Herr Neunmalklug meinte er wüsste alles besser, dann sollte er mir das auch beweisen.  
„Du könntest mir ja vielleicht helfen, etwas zu finden, was eventuell zu deinem Wein passt und nicht mein ganzes Jahreseinkommen frisst. Immerhin hat nicht jeder das Privileg sich mit Geld den Allerwertesten abwischen zu können."  
Ich rechnete halb damit, dass er beleidigt sein würde. Das er mich aufs schärfste Zurechtweisen würde. Doch zu meinen größten Erstaunen passierte etwas ganz anderes. Er grinste nur wieder.  
„Touché Gardner, du scheinst in New York einiges dazugelernt zu haben."  
Er nickte mir anschließend zu. Ein Zeichen das ich ihm folgen sollte. Ich musste mich beeilen, um mit seinen ausholenden Schritte mithalten zu können, als wir hinter einigen Weinregalen verschwanden. Während ich ihn beim durchstöbern der Regale zusah, bemerkte ich, dass er bewusst nach etwas suchte. Er schien häufiger hier zu sein.  
„Rot, weiß oder doch lieber rosé?", fragte er beschäftigt und blickte mich nicht einmal an.

Leicht überfordert zuckte ich mit den Achseln und gab ehrlich zur Antwort:  
„Keine Ahnung, ich kenne mich nicht so gut aus wie du."  
Ein leises aber selbstgefälliges Lachen war zu hören, ehe er weiter suchte und wir immer tiefer im Wine Shop verschwanden.  
„Was führt dich überhaupt zurück nach Domino? Wirst du in Amerika nicht besser bezahlt?"  
Was sollte das werden? Smalltalk? Was war nur aus Kaiba geworden? Früher wechselten wir kaum ein Wort miteinander und wenn dann stritten wir uns oder debattierten lautstark, dass der Rest der Klasse es nicht wagte, sich einzumischen. Und heute begann er aus heiterem Himmel ein Gespräch? Hatte man ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen oder passierten tatsächlich noch Zeichen und Wunder. Aber ehrlich gesagt gefiel er mir so auch wesentlich besser. Endlich einmal ein wenig mehr von dem Menschen, von dem Mann, Seto Kaiba.  
„Doch schon, aber ich habe mich mal wieder nach meinem Zuhause gesehnt. Ich wollte meine Eltern besuchen und natürlich meine Freunde. Immer nur E-Mails zu verschicken oder zu telefonieren ist nicht dasselbe, wie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu begegnen oder findest du nicht?"  
Kaiba zuckte gelangweilt mit den Achseln. Anscheinend doch nicht sein Thema?

„Meine gesamte Familie ist immer bei mir, wenn wir von Domino nach San Francisco fliegen. Mokuba und ich waren nie so viele Jahre getrennt, wie du von deiner Familie und ehrlich gesagt, würde ich das gar nicht wollen."  
Er stellte die Flasche, die er in der Hand hielt wieder zurück. Sein Gesicht wurde ernster, beinahe wehmütig und seine Hand ruhte für einen Moment auf dem Regal. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen und zum ersten Mal, seit ich Kaiba kannte, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es ihn für mich attraktiver aussehen ließ. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. Die mir vertrauten braunen Haare, die tiefblauen Augen, das markante Gesicht, der muskulöse Oberkörper. All das brachte plötzlich mein Herz zum rasen. Was war nur in mich gefahren? Der größte Widersacher meines besten Freundes sollte plötzlich in meinen Augen gutaussehend sein? Ich musste mir eine Infektion eingehandelt haben. Ein Virus. Vielleicht die Hong Kong Grippe. Ja, ganz sicher. Das musste es sein. Ich fand Kaiba doch früher niemals anziehend. Interessant vielleicht. Okay, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen süß, aber niemals mehr! Zumal mein Herz damals nur für den anderen Yugi, den Pharao, geschlagen hatte.

Mein Gott war das nun schon lange her.  
„Ein Portugiese...", unterbrach er meine Gedanken und holte mich aus meiner Traumwelt zurück.  
Verwirrt blinzelte ich. Ein Portugiese? Hatte er plötzlich das Thema gewechselt oder wovon sprach der CEO? Doch als er mir die ausgewählte Flasche hinhielt verstand ich sofort. Dankbar lächelnd nahm ich sie entgegen. Für einen kurzem Moment berührten sich unsere Finger und als sich unsere Blick trafen, wusste ich endlich was ich wollte. Der Wein war vergessen. Ich wollte ihn. Wenn auch nur dieses eine Mal.  
„Möchtest du heute Abend nicht auch kommen...es würde mich sehr freuen...unsere Freundschaft vielleicht aufzufrischen…"  
Ein Blick von unten herab zu ihm hinauf. Ich wusste, was er antworten wollte. Das wir niemals Freunde gewesen sind. Das lag ihm schon auf der Zunge. Doch er verstand sofort worauf ich hinaus wollte. Wir waren keine Teenager mehr und ich wollte nicht, dass es bereits jetzt vorbei war. Ganz im Gegenteil ich wollte mehr davon. Mehr von Seto Kaiba. Doch er räusperte sich nur kurz dezent und blickte wieder auf die Flasche als er sprach:  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Ich und Wheeler in einem Raum."

Ein beinahe wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht als er mich wieder anblickte. Er lehnte ab, doch sein Blick sagte etwas anderes.  
„Ich meine ohne meine Freunde...nur wir beide...", sagte ich mit leiser Stimme.  
Wie sehr musste ich ihn noch locken? Gib endlich nach, war alles was ich denken konnte. Er schluckte schwer und blickte sich suchend um, bis seine Augen ein kleines Pult vor einem farbigen Fensterbild entdeckten. Dann sah er mich wieder an, wartete auf meine Antwort. Ich ließ es mir für einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. Es würde nicht bequem werden. Es würde schnell zu ende sein, bedenke man, dass wir von Herr Katsuda erwischt werden könnten. Aber das war mir egal. Ich wollte ihn spüren. Jetzt und sofort. Das Brennen zwischen meinen Beinen drängte mich dazu und ich wollte diesem nachgeben. Als sich unsere Lippen das erste Mal berührten, zog ich ihn an mich. Ich wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Unsere Küsse waren nicht zärtlich dahin gehaucht, sondern verlangend und hart. Während er mich zu dem kleinen Pult drängte, knöpfte ich sein Hemd auf, wollte seine Haut spüren. Seine Hände verschwanden unter dem Saum meines Kleids, wanderten höher. Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung hob er mich auf das edle Stück Holz.

Ich stöhnte auf, als seine Hand zwischen meine Schenkel glitt und seine Finger mich liebkosten. Auf eine Weise, wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er wusste was er tat, doch das war nicht verwunderlich für mich. Er versuchte in allem was er tat der Beste zu sein. Warum sollte Sex dabei eine Ausnahme darstellen? Voller Ungeduld zog ich seine Gürtelschnalle auf. Fühlte die Härte unter meiner Handfläche. Er hatte mich soweit. Ich war längst bereit für ihn und er musste das doch spüren. Warum ließ er mich warten? Wollte er mich ein wenig quälen? Gut das konnte ich auch. Vorsichtig umfasste ich sein Glied und zog die Vorhaut zurück.  
„Tea...", hörte ich ihn mühsam beherrscht stöhnen, während er seine Stirn an meiner Schulter betete.  
Sein Körper zitterte leicht, als er versucht, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. So viel Macht über ihn zu haben gefiel mir und ich musste es zugleich ausnutzen. In einem sinnlichen Rhythmus bewegte ich meine Hand vor und wieder zurück. Immer und immer wieder. Seine Hüfte tat es mir gleich, doch nur für einen kurzem Augenblick, ehe sein Körper beinahe hektisch meine Schenkel teilte. Harte Hitze drängte sich an meinen Schoß.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich erneut an diesem Tag. Eine stumme Frage, die ich zu beantworten wusste. Ich umschlang Seto mit Beinen und Armen, schenkte ihm mein tiefes, so lang verdrängtes Begehren während er langsam in mich eindrang. Nicht sehr tief aufgrund der unvorteilhaften Position, doch unendlich erfüllend.  
„Seto...", keuchte ich atemlos, während ich meine Beine weiter spreizte um es ihm leichter zu machen.  
Das erste Mal, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, nannte ich ihn beim Vornamen. Merkwürdig, dass es dafür erst zu solch einer Situation kommen musste. Er fuhr mit den Händen unter meine Schenkel und zog mich leicht zu sich hoch, sodass mein Becken nach oben gekippt war. Zunächst begriff ich nicht, weswegen er dies tat. Doch als er ein weiteres Mal in mich stieß und ich die Reibung an unseren intimsten Stellen wahrnahm, wie sie mich meinem Höhepunkt näher brachten, verstand ich. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatte er die Hände frei und verwöhnte mich mit diesen zusätzlich. Immer wieder liebkoste er meinen ganzen Körper und ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment es würde niemals enden. Der feine Schweißfilm und die feuchte Strähnen seines Haars waren der einzige Hinweis auf die Anstrengungen und seine Ermüdung.

Aber er hielt durch. Bis zum Schluss. Bis die Wellen unseres Höhepunkts uns davon trugen. Eine ganze Zeit lang war in Katsudas Wineshop nichts anderes zu vernehmen als unser Keuchen. Er hatte sich leicht gegen mich gelehnt nachdem er gekommen war. Ich hielt ihn fest und damit diesen Moment der Zweisamkeit für wenige Sekunden noch aufrecht. Gleich würden wir uns voneinander trennen. Nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional. Er würde wieder seiner Wege gehen und ich würde ihn ziehen lassen müssen. Man konnte einen Seto Kaiba nicht halten oder gar an sich binden. Er liebte seine Freiheit. Als er aus mir glitt und einige Schritte zwischen uns brachte fühlte ich sofort die Kälte. Das Fehlen seines warmen Körpers. Leicht beschämt und verunsichert wie ein junges Mädchen, rückte ich meinen Rock zurecht und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Was sollte ich nur sagen? Lediglich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte ich, dass er sich gerade noch die Hose schloss. Gerade rechtzeitig ehe wir Schritte hörten und das verwunderte Gesicht von Herrn Katsuda uns anblickte.  
„Mister Kaiba, entschuldigen Sie die lange Wartezeit."  
Der CEO machte eine wegwerfende Geste.  
„Haben Sie ihn gefunden?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Eine Flasche Le Montrachet."  
Kaiba nickte nur und folgte Herrn Katsuda wieder zurück an den Tresen.

Dieser blickte nur kurz zu mir zurück und ließ mich mit den Worten:  
„Ich bin gleich für Sie da.", einfach stehen.  
Unauffällig versuchte ich den beiden zu folgen. War es das nun? Nicht einmal ein Wort des Abschieds. Nicht einmal ein Nicken, als Zeichen, dass es nun Beendet war? Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Etwas mehr Stil hätte ich von einem Mann wie ihm schon erwartet. Als ich die beiden erreicht hatte, sah ich nur noch wie der Braunhaarige einen Scheck unterschrieb und Katsuda ihn mehr als dankend entgegennahm. Kaiba nahm seinen Wein, nickte dem Verkäufer zum Abschied zu, der kurz darauf zum klingelnden Telefon hechtete und mich anscheinend vergessen hatte. Als der CEO an mir vorbei ging und sich unsere Blicke trafen wurde mir klar, dass dies sein Abschied war. Ein kurzer, wenn auch eindringlicher Blick und die Sache war für ihn erledigt. Als die Tür des Ladens hinter ihm zufiel durchfuhr mich der Drang ihm zu folgen wie ein Blitzschlag. So durfte es nicht ende. Nicht so schäbig. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich hinter ihm und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Anders als von mir erwartet quittierte er den plötzlich Körperkontakt mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

Zuerst auf seinen Arm, dann auf mich. Es war für ihn anscheinend wirklich nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Ein One-night-stand. Nicht mehr. Ich war eine flüchtige Erfahrung. Doch hatte ich mehr gewollt? Ich war mir doch von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass er danach nicht wie ein verliebter Trottel an mir kleben und wir gemeinsam zu meiner Party fahren würden. Warum also war ich nun Enttäuscht? Vielleicht weil ich mehr als eine Erfahrung sein wollte? Mehr als eins der unzähligen Mädchen, die er wahrscheinlich schon gehabt hatte? Vielleicht war ja ich der verliebte Trottel! Konnte das sein? Konnte schneller Zehn-Minuten-Sex tatsächlich meine Gefühle so drastisch ändern, ohne das ich es bewusst mitbekam? Aber selbst wenn es so wäre, er würde sich niemals darauf einlassen. Ich konnte froh sein, dass er sich auf diese Sache auf dem Pult eingelassen hatte. Der Mut hatte mich verlassen und ich ließ meinen Arm sinken. Augenblicklich setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
„Was für ein Zufall…"  
Die Worte waren mir entschlüpft, ehe ich es hätte verhindern können. Da war es schon wieder, musste ich ärgerlich feststellen. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Die Stirn runzelnd, als würde er nicht verstehen was ich meinte, drehte er sich zu mir um und blickte mich an.  
„...ich meine...dass du auch gerade hier bist...in Domino meine ich... und nicht in San Fransisco…"  
Nun hatte ich mich vollkommen lächerlich gemacht. Er würde sicherlich nur den Kopf schütteln und mich stehen lassen. Wenn überhaupt. Toll gemacht Tea. Ganz klasse. Jetzt bist du nicht nur eine Erfahrung, sondern eine lächerliche noch dazu! Doch zu meiner größten Verwunderung lächelte er in sich hinein und schloss dabei leicht die Augen.  
„Nicht ganz.", antwortete Kaiba mit tiefer Stimme ehe er mich wieder anblickte.  
„Mokuba sagte mir vorgestern am Telefon, dass du wieder in Domino wärst und deine Rückkehr feiern würdest."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu:  
„Und das du noch frei bist."  
Mir wurde auf einmal schwindelig und ich hatte Mühe Luft zu holen. War er tatsächlich nur wegen mir gekommen? Hatte er mich wieder sehen wollen? Warum? Früher wollte er niemals etwas mit mir und meiner Clique zutun haben. Er mochte mich nicht. Oder hatte er es nur niemals zugeben wollen? Und was interessierte es ihn auf einmal, ob ich noch Single war oder nicht? Und da verstand ich auf einmal Ein freudiges Strahlen nicht unterdrücken könnend, blickte ich ihn aufrichtig an.

„Da hat Mokuba nicht unrecht gehabt. Aber…"  
Dieses Mal war es an mir eine lange Pause einzulegen, während ich wieder näher auf ihn zuschritt. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag blickte ich ihn von unten herab an. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht lüstern, sondern fordernd. Und dieses Mal würde er nicht einfach davon laufen können.  
„... vielleicht können wir daran etwas ändern."  
Er sagte nichts dazu. Niemals. Doch das Grinsen, dass sonst nur sein Gesicht zierte wenn er sich duellierte, war mir Antwort genug gewesen.

**ENDE**


End file.
